


Reaquaint

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again on the subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaquaint

Enjolras reaches for Grantaire’s hand without realizing that he’s doing it, without even knowing who he is. Sometimes, it is possible to fall in love with strangers on the subway, but here, they are not, precisely, strangers. Intimately, they know each other with a single glance, with a single press of the hand while Grantaire catches Enjolras and keeps him from falling at the next, sudden stop. Enjolras inhales quickly, deeply, stares at Grantaire with wide eyes that are matched in intensity by Grantaire’s own.

“I know you,” he says, voice firm, and then questioning, “don’t I?”

Grantaire opens his mouth, brow furrowing before relaxing and a gentle sort of smile crossing his face. “I think—we’ve met before,” he answers, and he knows Enjolras and he can’t place the events perfectly, but he can feel the name etched over his heart and there is something about the way their hands are fitting perfectly together that feels terribly familiar.

“I think we have,” Enjolras says, and he rights himself, still close to Grantaire in the packed subway car. He breathes in the smell of cheap cologne and whiskey and tobacco and finds he doesn’t quite mind the way it rattles his olfactory nerve. Grantaire nods. “My stop—my stop is next.”

“Mine’s right after,” Grantaire says, “but it’s a short walk between them. Do you—would you mind if I—”

“Please?” The train stops again, now above ground, and they knock into each other again. Grantaire nods, squeezes Enjolras’s hand, and is led by him to the front where they exit. “I don’t—this isn’t something I normally do. I’m. It’s. Not.”

Grantaire smiles at him. “I believe it.” He swallows, looks at Enjolras with a gentle expression. “It doesn’t seem like you, anyways. Not if. You’re who I think you are.”

“I hope I am.” He doesn’t hesitate to pull Grantaire down for a kiss, and Grantaire accepts it like he has wanted to for over a century now, like his soul has been waiting for the opportunity to do so since it was first introduced to Enjolras all that time ago.


End file.
